NEVERLAND - La revanche du Capitaine Crochet
by Gladys Agrippa
Summary: - Où est-ce que vous m'avez emmenée Jones ? Cracha Emma, la fureur déformant ses traits, le désespoir s'accrochant à chacun de ses mots. - C'est pourtant évident non ? Lui rétorqua-t-il, un sourire suffisant accroché aux lèvres, se délectant de la détresse palpable de la belle blonde. Bienvenue à Neverland, miss Swann !


**CHAPITRE UN**

_« La revanche du Capitaine Crochet »_

« Dépèche-toi Emma ! hurla Mary-Margaret, sa mère, une lueur affolée pointant dans ses prunelles vertes.»

Sa mère. Son cœur se comprima. Emma avait encore bien du mal à croire à l'abandon de son ancien statut d'orpheline. Après tout, la jeune femme avait toujours été seule. Et elle s'était faite à cette fatalité. Même si ça faisait mal, même si parfois elle avait eu envie de cracher sa souffrance à la tête de n'importe qui, même si le jour de son anniversaire elle avait souhaité ne pas être entourée par cette solitude étouffante à la longue, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que maintenant elle devait appeler « maman » son ancienne et première meilleure amie. Et Emma ne parlait même pas de son paternel David, ou plutôt Charmant. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi paumée que le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois, pas en temps que simple habitants de Storybrooke, elle en shérif et David ainsi que Mary en tant qu'amoureux transi déchirés entre des conflits perpétuels, mais en tant que famille sur le trottoir.

Une longue discussion. C'étaient ce que ses parents avaient exigé. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Emma était demeurée muette. Impuissante, bouleversée la respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur battant jusqu'à ses tempes. Que voulaient-ils qu'elle leur disent ? Qu'elle aurait préféré mille fois être maudite avec eux que d'être sauvée ? Qu'après avoir passé vingt-huit années consécutives à fêter seule ses anniversaires, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer autant que les détester pour leur geste ? Que quand Neal l'avait abandonné, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa mère lui ait caressé les cheveux jusqu'à-ce qu'elle se soit calmée, jusqu'à-ce que la douleur ait cessé de lui faire mal ? Que d'ailleurs, si ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais eu a rencontré Neal ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait pu élever Henry, son Henry ?

Le visage du garçon flotta dans son esprit. Elle revit son sourire, ses yeux qui s'illuminaient quand il lui parlait de ses contes de fées, ses cheveux en bataille après avoir potassé sur son livre toute la soirée…

Dieu, que son fils lui manquait. Être arrachée à lui une seconde fois avait été de trop. Elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir, chose que son fils lui avait peu à peu apprise au fil des jours passés à ses cotés, mais il lui était arrivé de douter par moment. Comme quand l'armoire en bois s'était consumée sous ses yeux par la faute de Cora, là Emma avait cru pendant un bref instant que ce n'était pas les portes en chêne qui s'envolaient mais bien sa possibilité de revoir Henry et bon sang, si Snow n'avait pas été là, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait jeter par terre pour crier à s'en enrailler la voix. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre !

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle s'était forgée une nouvelle famille, avec son fils et ses amis de Storybrooke, Emma ne supporterait pas de les perdre et de revenir à la case départ. Elle avait beau être forte, elle avait beau _devoir_ être forte, certaines fois, elle trouvait cette histoire absurde et ridicule. Elle n'était qu'Emma Swann ! Rien qu'Emma. Rien de bien héroïque ni de magique là-dedans… Et c'était certainement pour ça qu'elle avait eu autant de mal à croire à la malédiction, obstination farouche dont elle ne cessait d'en démordre qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie d'Henry. Emma doutait. Peinait à se faire à ce nouveau monde, à ces nouvelles responsabilités.

La découverte du parchemin laisser par Gold dans sa cellule n'avait qu'empiré ses doutes et ses craintes, tordant son estomac dans tous les sens et faisant naître en elle un sentiment d'insécurité qui l'horripilait profondément. Elle n'aimait être prise pour un simple pion à placer sur un jeu d'échec, prisonnier et non-libre de ses propres mouvements. Parce que c'était ça le plan non ? La manipuler, faire d'elle un vulgaire accessoire nécessaire à une vengeance infâme ? Emma ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle n'avait plus su que croire, perdue entre l'amour débordant de sa mère, les regards empreints de sagesse et de compassion de Mulan ainsi que les prunelles désorientées et coupable d'Aurora. L'arrivée, par la suite, de Cora et Crochet n'avait fait qu'altérer sa rage contre le monde entier. Elle avait sincèrement eut envie de lui faire avaler son crochet en argent quand il l'avait prise à part, affichant un petit air suffisant, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien au travers des barreaux de la cage. Dire que pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait presque regretter de l'avoir laisser attacher chez le géant.

Mais en fin de compte, Killian n'était qu'un pirate. Un vulgaire manipulateur assoiffé de haine à l'encontre de Gold, prêt à tout pour aller foutre en l'air le peu de paix qu'était revenu à Storybrooke depuis qu'elle avait réussi à rompre la malédiction. Et peu importe ce… ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'égard du capitaine. Emma ne laisserait plus personne l'atteindre comme l'avait fait Neal par le passé. Elle avait instauré un mur infranchissable autour de son coeur, une carapace qui l'empêchait d'aimer comme l'avait appelée Snow l'autre soir.

Elle ne savait que trop bien, et avait déjà eu un avant-goût peu amène, de ce que ça lui aurait coûté de laisser Hook faire céder ses défenses. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se le permettre ! Et même enfin ! Ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'escalade du haricot géant puis ensuite n'était rien, ne _devait_ rien signifier. C'était un pirate, bon sang ! Un _pirate_. Aussi délicieusement sexy était son petit sourire en coin, aussi diablement tentant qu'était le corps du capitaine et aussi séduisant était-il, une fois qu'elle aurait céder à ses avances, il n'aurait plus eu rien à faire d'elle !

Il y avait aussi le problème qu'Emma ne lui accorderait assurément jamais sa confiance. C'était bien simple, ce type était de la même graine que le voyou imprévisible qui du jour au lendemain pouvait vous regarder comme si vous étiez la femme de sa vie puis partir un bon matin en ne vous laissant qu'une montre volée et les flic aux basques sans la moindre explications. Crochet était comme Neal. Et des gars comme Neal, elle n'en voulait plus. Plus jamais.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et serra les dents.

Les souvenirs s'étaient ravivés douloureusement en elle quand Jones lui avait demandé, l'air sincèrement intrigué et toute trace de ses sourires suffisants disparue : "As-tu déjà été amoureuse ?". Emma avait tellement tenu à enfuir au plus profond cette ancienne histoire qu'elle avait d'abord cru eu bon de démentir farouchement pour ensuite en révéler la vraie nature plus tard, alors que le tatouage du capitaine avait été à portée de sa vue. « _Alors comme ça, lui aussi avait souffert ?_ s'était-elle demandée sans pour autant en toucher mot à l'intéresse »

Pour sa part, Emma ne voulait plus y penser, effacer de sa mémoire les traces du passage dévastateur de Neal, faire comme si la grande cicatrice que lui avait causée son ancien amant n'existait pas. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire avec un certain brio mêle à un désespoir certain pendant des années. Et ce n'était pas maintenant, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, après tout ce temps passé à essayer de recoller des morceaux qui ne l'auraient été jamais complètement de toute façon, qu'elle allait se mettre à batifoler avec un être aussi manipulateur que dangereux…

Elle se revit encore une fois, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, face à Killian. Enfermée dans une cellule, au bord de l'hystérie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma s'était sentie comme une vraie mère qui s'efforçait de ne plus rien à voir avec l'autre jeune femme, celle qui avait du accoucher un enfant dont elle n'était assurément pas capable de s'occuper en prison. Alors il avait été hors de question que Hook, que Cora ou que qui que se soit d'autre l'ait empêché de revoir son fils ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Voilà pourquoi, quand la boussole enchantée lui avait été magiquement arrachée, jamais Emma ne s'était sentie aussi furieuse et humiliée S'il n'y avait pas eu ses foutus barreaux, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces regards d'émeraudes et d'océans échangés, s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette douleur, s'il n'y avait pas eu ses principes, s'il n'y avait pas eu Henry, Henry et son espoir, Henry et son bien qui triomphait toujours sans tricher, Henry et sa foi en elle, Emma lui aurait fait bouffer son crochet à l'autre –en lui faisant ravaler son petit air suffisant de surcroît.

_"__Tu aurais peut-être du considérer ça avant de m'abandonner sur le haut de ce haricot.__"_

**"****Tu aurais fait la même chose…****"**

_"En vérité, non._ "

Menteur.

Menteur.

Menteur.

Elle se l'était répétée jusqu'à-ce que les mots aient imprégnés son esprit, chassant toute trace d'hésitation. Il l'aurait abandonnée lui aussi. Comme Nea. Comme les autres qu'elle avait rembarré par le passé. Ils étaient tous comme ça.

« Emma ! »

Elle sursauta à l'appel pressant de sa mère, s'extirpant brusquement de ses songes. Juste. Elle papillonna des yeux. Elle était toujours _là_.

Comment l'avaient-elles appelé déjà ? Ah oui, « le lac Nostos ». Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait à en croire la vaste étendue de sable et de plantes aussi desséchées que sa bouche qui s'offrait à elle. Emma n'était pas mécontente d'ignorer la nature des nombreux ossements qui s'effritaient sur la tombe de l'ancien lac. Les montages qui entouraient les lieux étaient brutes, rêches et sauvages. De même pour le vent qui lui lacérait le visage depuis tout à l'heure. C'était décidément un spectacle désolant. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de Cora –il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça- qui avait creusé un peu plus profondément, les vestiges d'une source, autrefois suffisamment importante pour recouvrir le sol où ses bottes brunes s'enfonçaient, avaient refait surface.

A en juger par la force du tourbillon infernal où le cœur d'Aurora avait presque faillit tomber, Emma avait deviné sans mal quel ingrédient mystère la mère de Regina avait ajouté à l'eau. Les cendres de l'armoire. Les cendres de son armoire, sans quoi toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle était dès lors. Celle qu'elle avait brûlée accidentellement pour sauver sa mère.

Emma avait grogné dans sa barbe en apercevant la tornade aquatique, s'empressant de courir plus vite que ses jambes ne pouvaient encore le supporter. Comme sa fille, Cora était bel et bien pleines de ressources. Et avec la boussole en prime, plus rien ne l'aurait arrêté si les trois femmes n'étaient pas intervenues à temps…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens voyons ! Sa mère tendait sa main vers elle, les sourcils froncés par l'angoisse et la crainte que ses adversaire ne revinrent. »

Mulan étant partie retrouvé Aurora, laissée dans la cellule pour plus de précautions, elles étaient seules avec un pirate évanoui pour une durée indéterminée et une Cora disparue depuis qu'elle avait tenté d'arracher le cœur d'Emma comme compagnie. La blonde n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi Snow tenait tant à sauter _maintenant _dans le tourbillon enchanté.

« Je viens. Murmura Emma en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

Elle avança d'un pas hésitant.

Les épaules de sa mère se relâchèrent et elle lui sourit, promesse que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant. Elles allaient sauter, ensemble, et rentrer à Storybrooke, ensemble. Comme ça aurait du l'être depuis le départ. Emma allait revoir Henry. Son fils. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, l'adrénaline sinuant dans ses veines.

"_Alors pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas ?__ Qu'attends-tu ?"_

La question resta suspendue dans son esprit, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite. C'était vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait bon sang ? La réponse filait, glissait entre ses doigts. Se frayant un passage qu'Emma n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle ait pris. Tout au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme savait. Mais pour rien au monde elle aurait aimé l'admettre.

Elle lui jeta un regard empreint d'incompréhension et de haine refoulée.

Hook était avachi un peu plus loin. Sa joue était posée sur le sol sablé, le sabre avec lequel il avait été prêt à la tuer gisant à quelques mètres. Pour une fois, elle était le bateau, et il était l'encre. Son encre. Celui qui, apparemment, l'empêchait de retourner à sa vie d'origine. Ironie navrante.

C'était vraiment ridicule enfin ! Il n'y avait pas hésité. Hook n'était rien, ne signifiait rien pour elle. Il en avait fallut de peu pour qu'à cause de lui, elle et Snow ne soient jamais retournées à Storybrooke ! Par sa faute, Emma n'aurait plus jamais pu revoir son fils ! Par sa faute, la plaie qu'avait laissée Neal sur son passage s'était réouverte ! Par _sa_ faute bon sang !

Emma ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle était perdue.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point, qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle se calme, qu'elle respire. Mais le temps jouait contre elle, marquant nettement son désaccord. _Tick, tock_, ne cessait de répéter Hook. Et elle en comprenait la mesure maintenant. Son sang battait jusqu'à ses tempes. Essoufflée elle fit encore un pas en avant pour que Snow ne l'interrompe pas, encore une fois.

Elle devait se ressaisir. Henry était le seul qui comptait pour elle. Le seul. Elle aurait tout donné pour lui, sa vie y compris. Sans lui, que serait-il advenu d'elle ? Une ribambelle d'anniversaire supplémentaire, toujours seule, dans un appartement toujours aussi vide et ce même sentiment de rancœur à l'envers de tous le monde qui grandissait à l'intérieure d'elle. Emma savait que si elle était en vie maintenant, si elle avait recommencé à respirer sans le poids d'une souffrance lancinante, c'était uniquement grâce à son fils. Elle lui devait tout.

Et il _fallait_ qu'elle aille le retrouver. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle expérimentait le fait qu'on ait besoin d'elle, de sa présence.

Et il y avait les autres aussi qui comptait sur elle, sur Snow ! Ruby, Charmant qui s'était plongé lui-même dans un sommeil éternel pour sauver sa femme et sa fille, Auguste dont elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis le jour où elle l'avait retrouvé trop tardivement changer en bois, Gold à qui elle devait encore une raclée phénoménale, tous les autres qui faisais qu'elle se sentait chez elle à Storybrooke !

Elle respira un bon coup. Chassant toutes ses hésitations et se parant d'une détermination nouvelle et farouche.

Ça y était.

Emma était prête à partir.

Elle détourna les yeux du corps du Capitaine. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Rentrons chez nous maintenant. Murmura-t-elle en prenant la main que lui tendait sa mère. »

« Allons-nous en ! Sourit Mary-Margaret en lui pressant affectueusement la paume. »

Elle enjambèrent d'un bond les quelques mètres qui les séparait du tourbillon infernal. D'un bleu pervenche sombre et hyptonique. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres puis Snow se tourna vers elle :

« Prête ? »

« Oui. Répondit Emma avec aplomb et franchise. »

« Allons-y »

Leurs mains jointes sur la fameuse boussole, elles décolèrent du sol dans une même foulée, fixant un même point au centre de la tornade. Emma se sentit happée par la puissance de l'eau et du vent combinée. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent sur son visage, ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de Mary Margaret. Elle finit par fermer les yeux. Emma avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un toboggan dont les parois étaient elle-même faite d'eau. Mais étrangement, elle avait beau avoir sauté les pieds devant dans un lac, elle n'en était pas mouillée pour autant.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer avec un joli petit coup de poing, _love._ »

Ohmerde.

Oh. Merde.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était une blague ?

« LACHE MA FILLE HOOK ! Vociféra Mary Margaret avec violence, ses pieds et ses mains fendant les eaux. »

« NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Renchérit la blonde en hurlant, le souffle coupé par la brusquerie de son assaillant qui riait doucement au creux de son oreille.»

Mais il était trop tard. Emma sentit un étau d'acier se refermer autour de son corps, le crochet du capitaine reposant sur sa hanche droite. Elle s'agita, tenant de se dépêtrer des bras de son ravisseur. Elle essaya en vain d'attraper la main de sa mère qu'elle avait lâchée sous le coup de la surprise, Snow était déjà beaucoup trop loin, tourbillonnant dans l'eau myosotis ne laissant que des hurlement désespérés derrière elle. Elle se débâtit avec rage, animée par une fureur dont ne serait jamais crue capable, ruant, griffant, donnant des coups de tête à son adversaire qui restait de marbre. L'image de Henry s'imposa dans son esprit avec souffrance.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Pas si près du but !

_Mais il était trop tard._

Emma ne discernait plus rien, elle avait beau gardé les yeux ouverts, ce n'était que des éclats bleu électriques devant elle. Et puis tout fut noir à un moment. Elle hurla comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, captive des bras du Capitaine qui ne faisait que resserrer son emprise sur son buste avec plus de force.

Aucun des deux n'avaient la boussole. Emma ignorait tout du nouvel endroit où elle allait atterrir mais se promis de tuer le Capitaine Killian Jones une fois arrivée à destination. Il allait payer, elle s'en fit la promesse.

Et alors qu'elle virevoltait dans la tumulte de ses propres cris de désespoir, elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son crâne avec violence.

"_Et il se dit « gentleman » ?_" furent les seules et dernières pensées qui lui parvinrent.

Puis plus rien.

Un vertige.

Le silence.

* * *

_« papotage d'après-chapitres » _

Nous y voilà ! Le premier chapitre de "La revanche du Capitaine Crochet" a été posté ! Alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous as plu. Pour ma part, j'ai eu vraiment peur de ne pas être fidèle au personnage d'Emma, de ses pensées, de ses ressentis sur ses nouvelles relations Mère-fille, son amour pour Henry, sa douleur face à Neal et son incompréhension face à Crochet. Le fait est que j'ai toujours eu affaire à des personnages étant âgé de 16/17 ans et donc, expérimenté une mère de 28 est vraiment très nouveau pour moi. C'est pour moi un réel challenge que je compte relevé du mieux que je peux car je suis vraiment fan du personnage d'Emma Swann !

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des avis (qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs), je serais vraiment heureuse de les recevoir. C'est toujours un peu l'angoisse de poster un premier chapitre alors, soyez gentils, ne me laissez pas me ronger tous les ongles comme ça ;)

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu ! **

Gladys.


End file.
